Harry and Leena goes on a date!
by Juunigatsu
Summary: This story is based on a dream I once had. As the title says Harry and Leena goes on a date! Yep a Harry and Leena romance galore!


Last night I had a dream and it inspired me to write about it. This story is based on a dream. Leena is a bit OOC but that because for a while I dreamt I in was Leena shoes. Hey it was just a dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
Story by Sirusmoe  
  
  
  
Harry and Leena go on a date!  
  
  
  
  
  
As Anakin Skywalker and a group of Jedi warrior fight the clones with their light sabers Leena watched with anticipation. Sitting beside her in the Movie Theater is her date Harry, also watching the movie "Stars Wars episode II: The attack of the clones" with the same enthusiasm. When the movie is over, they walk out the theater, holding hands, fingers intertwined. It was 6:oo PM and the humidity of the summer is frying the streets.  
  
"Wow that was a good movie!" Said Leena. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's pretty decent but I like it!"  
  
She lit up with a smile. "Boy I'm hungry! Can we eat something?"  
  
"Yeah sure. What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Pizza at Pizza Hut!"  
  
  
  
It was located at The Central Mall. At the restaurant, they settled at a table and took their order. They ordered a Supreme Pizza combo, which contain fries, garlic bread and a Pepsi refill whenever they need more Pepsi. As they eat together, they converse about zoid battles, their stats, favorite things and a lot of things happen in their lives. When they finished eating and paid the bill, Leena and Harry explore the mall, window shopping through the stores.  
  
  
  
They stop by a video game store because Leena is obsessed with playing video games. She spots a game station where you can play a sample of a video game for free. She sees it was Nintendo 64 and the game is "Pokemon Stadium 2." There are two controllers meaning two players can play at the same time.  
  
"Hey Harry!" She beckons him. "Let's play Pokemon Stadium 2! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" She wraps her hands around controller one, readying her self to play.  
  
"C'mon Leena, you're to old for that stuff!"  
  
"Whassa matter?" She teased him. "Afraid that I'll beat you because I'm better than you?"  
  
He laughed. "No but…oh okay I'll play but no sore losing if you lost."  
  
They play in the "Free –for- all mode" battle. She picked a Charizard, Alakazam and a Jolteon. He picked a Venusaur, Umbreon and a Mr.Mime. When they reached their last pokemon of the round, his Umbreon beats her Alakazam.  
  
"ACK! Noooo I lost!"  
  
"I t was just a game…"  
  
"If this happen in a zoid battle…"  
  
"You would massacre me with your Gunsnipper 'Weasel Unit Total Assault!' attack."  
  
Both laugh at that truth and they left the store.  
  
As they exit the mall, the evening sky has already taken its toll. The watch on Harry's wrists says it's been 7:30 PM. They decided to take a little stroll through a park. The summer night was cool as they walk together down the cement road.  
  
"Hey Harry look!" She point to a playground, ahead down the road and she drags him toward it. There is a bunch of swings in there and she grabs one of them and took a seat.  
  
"Hey Harry do you mind giving me a push?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He pushed her with all of his might. 'Gosh she is heavy!" He thought. With each push she squealed "Higher! Higher!" He pushed her repeatedly until he ran out of breath.  
  
"Do you have enough?"  
  
"Nope. Push me more!"  
  
He groans a little but he done it anyway and twenty minutes later she has enough and quits.  
  
  
  
  
  
They continue walking down further more and found a grassy hill nearby. She ran to it and lies down the soft grass. Harry mimics her action and lies beside her. They gaze at the starry night sky with the crescent moon hung in the sky. The scent of sweet grass lingers in the warm air.  
  
"So do you have fun today?" He inquiries her.  
  
"Yeah! You're really not a bad person to hang out with!"  
  
His faced is reddened from the blood that rushed up in his cheeks and slowly work up the courage to asked her a question. Embarrassingly he asked her "Do you have any feelings for me?"  
  
Abruptly she answered, "Hey Harry looked up! There is a shooting star and it's fantastic!"  
  
"Huh? Where?" He jerked his head and searches for it. What he didn't expect is that two of her arms to wrap around to embraced him and her sweet lips to kiss him on the cheek. He was speechless and she curls up to him, laying her head on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
"I hope that answers your question." She said finally and a real shooting star streaks across the sky with a blazing bright tail of light.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ The End ~  
  
  
  
Authoress: I hope you like. This is like stand-by story until I can think of plots that I envisioned and I could later put it together as a chapter for my other projects.  
  
  
  
Always try to remember your dreams. They can sometime have a fantastic plot you could use for your stories. I always tried to remember my dreams because the sometimes the most famous authors or inventors use them and they help he world.  
  
  
  
Pssstt by the way read my original poems! I'll be in better mood if somebody reads my poems! 


End file.
